Thinking of Me
by CheyenneC
Summary: Set in modern times, Christine has just had her debut as prima donna. Her angel is pleased until another young man walks into Christine's life. His appearance forces Christine's beloved angel to reveal his true identity, and a wild adventure full of love, passion and danger ensues.


The intense brightness of the stage lights nearly blinded Christine as they came to life. There she was. Center stage. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, but for a moment she was panicked. She was alone.

She took a deep breath.

" _Think of me, think of me fondly…"_ She sang clearly and loudly, shocked that her voice was not wavering slightly. This is what she had worked so long for, and she was not about to let her opportunity go to waste.

" _When we say goodbye, remember me, every so often…"_ She could feel the presence of her angel on stage with her, and she knew he was watching some how.

 _"Promise me you'll try..."_ The lights somehow seemed less intense now. She was settling into her place on stage, and it was almost a relief that she could not see the hundreds of people in the audience. Her angel had reminded her to focus on the performance, not the audience. She wanted desperately to please him after all he had done for her, and she hoped that's what she was doing.

Her voice swelled beautifully and she began to move about the stage, feeling more and more comfortable as the aria progressed. The large costume skirt seemed less heavy, and the stage less confining. She was floating with the music, and was moving wherever her voice took her. As she continued to sing she felt as if she was growing taller. This was where she belonged.

" _You will think of me!"_

By the end of the show, Christine was absolutely euphoric. The stage had been covered with roses from audience members, and Andre and Firmin had informed her that not a single person had asked for a refund with the absence of Carlotta. She had done it. Christine was the prima donna, if only for one show.

She retired quickly to her dressing room after exiting the stage and the applause. There was really only one opinion she truly cared about, and she wouldn't get it without going back to the sanctity of her dressing room.

She had barely undressed and put on a housecoat when there was a knock at her door. Aside from a rose left on her dressing table, Christine had yet to hear from her angel, and she was irritated at the interruption.

"Christine!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door. "Open up!"

Sighing, Christine walked over and opened the door to see the petite figure of Meg standing before her.

"Hello Meg," She smiled, as Meg threw her arms around her in an enthusiastic hug.

"You were truly amazing Chris! Who knew you could sing like that!" She exclaimed, then paused for a moment. "Well, actually, I knew… But its nice that everyone else knows now too!"

Christine stepped back, mimicking giving a speech. "And I'd like to thank Meg, for always believing in me…"

Meg smacked her playfully. "Shut up Chris, you know what I meant."

"I know, and I appreciate your support Meg." Christine smiled sincerely.

"And just when you thought I couldn't get any better, I have a surprise for you!" Meg stepped to the side and pulled a young man into the doorway. "Tah dah!"

Christine looked at Meg curiously, wondering why she had brought a strange man to her dressing room. She also wondered why he was grinning so ridiculously.

Then it dawned on her.

"Raoul?!" She exclaimed, wondering if that was truly who was in front of her.

"The one and the same!" He answered back with another grin, giving an overdramatized bow.

Christine threw her arms around him and he returned the sentiment.

"It's been so long! What brings you to London?" She smiled, taking a step back from him. She was suddenly quite conscious of the fact that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a dressing gown.

"My family recently moved here from Paris. You're looking at a member of the opera's new patron family." He grinned cheekily.

"Actually?"

"Yes! Had I known you were performing here it would have happened much sooner!" He laughed. "I had no idea your voice was so astounding little Lotte!"

Christine blushed. "No one has called me little Lotte for years Raoul!"

Meg timidly leaned over from where she was standing behind Raoul. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to catch up."

"How about we all go for a late night dinner? My treat!" Raoul exclaimed.

Christine was about to answer when she saw the rose sitting on her dressing table out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to hear what her angel had to say.

"I don't think I can tonight actually." She muttered, "I'm really tired and I have more rehearsals in the morning…"

"Christine." Raoul said, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "You did amazingly tonight and you deserve a celebration. Now get dressed, and meet Meg and I by the stage doors in ten minutes."

He turned and walked away with Meg, calling out over his shoulder, "Ten minutes!"

Christine hurriedly shut the door behind her. Hopefully her angel could talk to her in the next ten minutes, since she certainly couldn't leave until she heard from him.

"Good evening Christine," A voice echoed about the room.

"Oh angel, thank goodness. I really wanted to hear from you and then Meg and Raoul showed up…" She rambled, but was cut off abruptly.

"Who was that boy?"

"What?" She looked questioningly up toward where the voice was coming from. "You mean Raoul?"

"Yes." Her angel answered sharply.

"Oh! He's a childhood friend. His family just moved to London and Meg brought him backstage to see me. His family actually just became the patrons of the opera! Sometimes things just have this amazingly strange way of working themselves out." Christine gushed.

"Yes," Her angel muttered. "It seems they do."

He sounded angry. "Have I done something to upset you angel? I sang with everything I had out there… I thought you would be pleased…" Christine looked down at the floor. Perhaps she hadn't been as good as she's thought.

"Your singing was magnificent Christine. That is what I came here to tell you."

She smiled. "Really? You liked it?"

"Liked it?" He scoffed. "If there was anyone in that audience who did not love you on that stage I would be shocked. You were marvelous."

Christine blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"But then why do you sound angry?"

There was a pause. "I just think having new people walk into your life could be a distraction to your music, and I would rather you not spend time with that boy."

"Raoul won't cause me to be distracted angel… He's just a friend."

"Friend or not, he does not deserve to bask in the glory of your performance tonight." His voice was rising, and taking on a tone Christine had never heard before. It frightened her, but she failed to see how spending time with Raoul would ruin her performance any more than spending time with Meg or anyone else.

"Angel, I'm listening to you, but I just fail to see how spending time with Raoul will make any difference."

"Just listen to me Christine!" He exclaimed, making her jump. "Trust me, I know what's best for you."

"I think I can decide what's best for myself angel," Christine said firmly, but quietly, crossing her arms.

"Listen to your angel of music Christine…"

"Well maybe if I knew more about you I would listen to you more!" She exclaimed. "We've been doing voice lessons for over a year and I don't even know your name angel!"

"Erik."

"What?" She said quietly, glancing up toward the disembodied voice again.

"My name is Erik." Her angel stated again quietly.

"Erik," She repeated softly. "That's a nice name for an angel."

"Christine, I would like to show you something if you would permit me."

"Of course," She answered automatically.

"Look toward your mirror Christine…"

Christine turned around just as the mirror swung open, revealing a figure cloaked entirely in black. She jumped back, frightened by this appearance. She couldn't even see the man's face, as it was covered entirely by a white mask.

"Christine." It was her angel's voice coming out of the masked figure. "Do you trust me?"

He held out a gloved hand.

Without hesitation, Christine took it and followed him into the void, as the mirror slammed shut behind her.


End file.
